Beatrice (Van Buren)
|tag skills =Melee Weapons Firearms Unarmed }} Beatrice is a female super mutant, living in Hoover Dam in 2253. She is a possible companion of the Prisoner. Background Beatrice is big, bad, and about as smart as a bag of hammers. But she is perfect for bouncer duties at Dusty's Desires. Beatrice is also uncertain exactly where she came from. She remembers wandering the wasteland, feeding on any wild animal that was foolish enough to attack her, and being attacked by assorted raiders and thugs here and there – whom she killed and ate as well. She also has limited flashbacks of being in a vault-like structure with others similar to herself, but she does not remember any details and makes no mention of the Master.Beatrice - Hoover Dam CNPC design document. [1]Van Buren Hoover Dam design document - Beatrice (Female – Super mutant). [1] Beatrice came upon Hoover Dam just before Dodge and his entourage took over. Beatrice was met with mixed results from the settlers, with some outright attacking her and others just giving her her space. For the ones who attacked Beatrice, they were quite tasty, but for the others who left her alone, she in turn left them alone, considering them as close to friends as she was likely to get. But there was one individual who was nice to her, and that person was Dusty Heart. She knew a kind gesture to one such as Beatrice would be met in kind, and sure enough, it was. Beatrice at first wanted to be her personal bodyguard (though she could not think up the word, "bodyguard"), but Dusty instead gave Beatrice a paying job to be her bouncer for her new bar. Beatrice was delighted to help her new friend and has been the bouncer for Dusty's Desires ever since.Hoover Dam design document by Damien Foletto Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Help Beatrice in a bar fight - Beatrice is also a recruitable follower. During a bar fight, three individuals with cattle prods and a super sledge will try to get the best of Beatrice. The fight will not go very well for Beatrice, so the player will have the option to jump in and help Beatrice. Once Beatrice reaches 10% of her total HP, Mitch Stiller and his posse will come in and break things up (shoot the bad guys). If the player helped Beatrice in the fight, even if the player did very little damage to the bad guys, Beatrice will be grateful and ask to be the player's bodyguard. Dusty will not be very happy about it, but then again she will not argue with you or Beatrice. She will, however, jack up her hooker and drink prices if the player takes Beatrice. Appearances Beatrice has not appeared nor is she mentioned in any published game. She was to appear only in Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. It is not certain if she will appear in any future Fallout game. References Category:Van Buren characters Category:Van Buren super mutant characters Category:Hoover Dam characters Category:Van Buren companions